life_is_strangefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Notas de pessoas da Chloe
:Para os perfis de Max Caulfield no jogo original, veja Perfis de Personagens da Max. A seguinte página contém informações referentes a um fichário elaborado por Chloe sobre os perfis de pessoas os quais Chloe conhece e até mesmo comenta. Chloe= Chloe Meu nome é Chloe Price, mas você pode me chamar Eu sou uma detenta na Academia Blackwell, cumprindo uma sentença de quatro anos por crime contra a maternidade. Tô falando da minha mãe, Joyce, que parece estar sempre decepcionada comigo. O que é compreensível. Eu não sou o modelo de filha ideal de ninguém. Nem de aluna. Nem de nada, aliás. Mas, porra, quem quer ser perfeito? Todo dia, eu sou cercada pela tal da "perfeição" e acho isso um saco. Outras coisas que são um saco: David, o novo namorado sargentão da minha mãe; a dificuldade que é comprar maconha por aqui; não ter amigos; hipócritas; música country; gente que manda os outros "relaxarem"; o meu pai ter morrido. Já faz dois anos desde que ele morreu no acidente de carro, e eu ainda penso nele o tempo todo. Até ando tendo esses sonhos estranhos bem realistas. Às vezes, eu acho que ele tá tentando me dizer alguma coisa. Também tem vezes que eu lembro que ele tá servindo de comida pra verme em alguma vala, e que todo o resto é um conte de fadas criado pra eu me sentir melhor. Pelo menos eu tenho duas armas pra sobreviver nessa cidade de merda: a caneta que eu uso pra escrever tudo que eu quiser, e a minha personalidade reluzente. Se eu me esforçar, talvez consiga deixar esse lugar um pouquinho menos perfeito do que era quando eu cheguei. |-|Max= Max Max Caulfield, ex-melhor amiga extraordinária desaparecida. A artista filha da puta gosta mais de fotografia que da própria vida, e mais ainda que de mim. Ela ainda usa aquelas maquinas instantâneas antigas. Duvido que seja saudável ficar tão presa ao passado, mas quem sou eu pra querer ensinar alguém a viver? Quando era criança, a gente se vestia de pirata, comia sorvete e ficava desenhando essas revistinhas bobas em que a gente tinha superpoderes, salvava as pessoas e merdas assim. Aí, o meu pai morreu, o dela sacou um emprego pra norte, e ela se mudou para Seattle. Bem na hora que eu mais precisei dela, ela pulou fora. Max, valeu por me ensinar que não dá pra confiar em ninguém. Agradeço de coração, Aprendi uma lição de vida. A pior parte é que, embora a gente não se fale há meses, e embora ela tenha o hábito de ignorar as minhas mensagens ao ponto de eu desistir de tentar, e embora, lá no fundo, eu saiba que ela não liga mais pra mim e que, provavelmente, tá cheia de novos amigos lá naquela porra de Seattle... eu ainda sinto a falta dela. Se ela voltasse amanhã dizendo: "Ei, Chloe, bora se vestir de pirata e fazer idiotice?", eu toparia sem pensar. De coração. De coração. |-|William= William Se eu ganhasse um baseado pra cada terapeuta ou psicólogo de araque que tentou me fazer escrever alguma merda sobre o meu pai nos últimos dois anos, eu nunca mais ia precisar comprar maconha do Frank. Eles devem pensar que isso me ajuda a lidar com os meus sentimentos, ou sei lá. Como se uns parágrafos sobre como o meu pai era incrível, fosse me ajudar a esquecer que as tripas dele ainda devem estar grudadas debaixo de uma caminhonete. Aliás, o que é que elas querem que eu escreva, porra? Que ele era o pai perfeito, que sempre era bom estar perto dele, e que ele nunca ficava zangado? Que ele me tratava de igual pra igual? Que ele tava sempre trabalhando pra melhorar a nossa vida? Que ele sempre me fazia rir, mesmo quando eu tava sendo uma escrota? Que ele cantava no chuveiro e odiava hipocrisia? Que a churrasqueira dele ainda tá enferrujando no quintal porque a simples de jogar ela fora ou usar de novo é tão dolorosa que, pra mim e pra minha mãe, é mais fácil fingir que a gente não nota? Se isso for lidar com sentimentos, então que se foda. |-|David & Joyce= David & Joyce Apesar de todos os esforços dela, eu não odeio a minha mãe de verdade. Eu sei que as coisas tão na merda desde que o meu pai morreu. A grana tá curta, o trabalho dela de garçonete não é exatamente glamouroso, e eu não tô muito comprometida com esse negócio de ir pra escola. Mas por que ela tem que dificultar tanto as coisas pra nós duas? Ela age como se eu fumasse maconha e fugisse pra ver um show irado só pra atacar ela. Ela devia ficar feliz que eu mesma me medico e não saio descontando minha raiva em todo mundo. Ela não era assim quando o meu pai tava vivo. Às vezes, ela era até legal. Mas, recentemente, ela deixou um monstro peludo escroto entrar na nossa casa, e ele tá fodendo tudo: David Madsen, um merdinha babaca, acéfalo e desempregado, tarado pelo exército e prometendo que vai me colocar nos eixos. Escroto. Eu tentei conversar sobre essas... preocupações... com a minha mãe. Mas, a cada semana que passa, parece que o vírus se espalha ainda mais. Receio que o Parasita David seja daqueles que matam o hospedeiro. |-|Frank= Frank Pra um traficante, o Frank Bowers até que é bem de boa. Ele gosta de bancar o durão e, com certeza, já fez algumas merdas ao longo da vida. Mas, pra mim, ele é como um cachorrinho: quanto mais bravo ele tenta parecer, mais fofo ele acaba ficando. Eu compro maconha do Frank há mais ou menos um ano. Quase nunca tenho dinheiro pra pagar, e ele sempre diz: "Caralho, Chloe, essa é a ultima vez. Eu não sou teu amigo, porra." Aí, sempre acaba me dando mesmo assim. Como eu disse, ele é um fofo. Claro que, se eu fizesse algo muito escroto com o Frank, acho que ele não seria mais tão amigável assim. Ouvi dizer que o Frank anda com uma galera metida numas merdas bem mais sinistras que medicina alternativa pra adolescente. É difícil imaginar o Frank se envolvendo em algo bem bizarro, mas nunca se sabe. Por enquanto, vou continuar torcendo pro Frank ser pior em lembrar de quem deve pra ele do que tentando intimidar os outros. |-|Eliot= Eliot Em se tratando de alunos da Blackwell, o Eliot Hampden até que não é tão ruim. Ele anda com uns babacas de vez em quando, mas eu vejo ele mais como um lobo solitário. Tipo euzinha aqui. Assim como a minha grade na escola, eu e o Eliot temos história, mas nada de química nem drama. A gente ficou algumas vezes logo depois que o meu pai morreu, mas foi basicamente isso. Acho que eu só tava entediada. Ou talvez me sentindo um pouco sozinha. Bizarro, eu sei. Eu nem sempre entendo as intenções do Eliot. Ele tá sempre falando pra gente fazer alguma coisa, o que é legal, mas eu não sei se a gente ainda tem muita coisa em comum. Às vezes, parece que ele tá me analisando enquanto a gente conversa. Não sei dizer se quer ser meu amigo ou se ele só quer me comer. Acho que, de todo modo, eu devia me sentir lisonjeada, mas também não sei se eu me importo. Foi mal, Eliot. |-|Mikey & Steph= Mikey & Steph Não consigo decidir se a Steph é a pessoa mais legal ou a mais nerd de toda Blackwell. Talvez os dois? Sem dúvida, ela é a rainha dos enfurnados, com toda aquela merda bizarra de sci-fi e RPG. Acho que o pai dela é editor de video. Ela ganha uma graninha boa vendendo DVD pirata. Não julgue o que ela faz. E eu tenho quase certeza que a Steph cuida de toda a parte técnica dos bastidores das peças da escola. Outra coisa sobre a Steph: ela gosta de mulher e não dá a mínima pro que pensam disso. Mikey North é o presidente do fã clube da Steph. Os dois estão sempre debruçados sobre alguma mesa, jogando d20s sempre que podem. Se a vida fosse um daqueles filmes dos anos 80 que o meu pai gostava de ver, o Mikey seria o nerd que leva cuecão dos valentões. No mundo real, se alguém mexer com o Mikey, vai estar fodidaço. O Drew North, irmão mais velho do Mikey, é o valentão alfa da Blackwell. A verdade é que o Mikey é uma das poucas pessoas genuinamente legais daqui, embora, de vez em quando, ele diga alguma coisa que revela uma visão mais sombria da vida. Não tenho a menor ideia de onde ele tira isso. Star Trek, talvez? |-|Drew= Drew Drew North é o irmão mais velho do Mikey. Um é o completo oposto do outro. O Drew é um atleta idiota legítimo. do tipo que passa horas na academia e que dá apelido pro bíceps. Eu nunca fui num jogo dos Bigfoots, mas já ouvi falar que ele é muito bom em jogar coisas em outras coisas, ou sei lá. O Mikey me disse que o Drew quer conseguir uma bolsa de estudos para atletas pra entrar numa faculdade, o que é bom, porque a família deles é ainda mais pobre que a minha. O pai deles era um dos pescadores que perderam o emprego por causa da Corporação Prescott. Como você pode imaginar, isso fez o Nathan entrar na lista negra do Drew. E ninguém quer estar nessa lista. Numa guerra entre um cabeça de vento e um cabeça de merda, será que existe vencedor? Enfim, eu não acho que o Drew seja "do mal", mas também não dá pra saber. É como se a gente existisse em dois planos existenciais completamente diferentes que, por acaso, se manifestam na mesma escola. Por mim, pode continuar assim mesmo. |-|Nathan= Nathan O Nathan Prescott é o menino de ouro dos Prescotts, que é a família mais antiga, rica e poderosa de Arcadia Bay... e fazem questão de lembrar todo mundo disso. O pai do Nathan trabalha com alguma coisa náutica. Eu acho que tem a ver com matar bebês de foca e transformar eles em raios da morte pro exército, mas não me lembro dos detalhes. Seja qual for o caso, tem muita gente na cidade que odeia os Prescott, o que inclui todos os pescadores que ele deixou desempregados. E não é uma boa ideia mexer com pescador. Eles fedem. O Nathan é... estranho. Ele é dos mais favorecidos, mas tem uma vibe sombria e ameaçadoraa. Embora ele seja um babaca, às vezes eu me pego sentindo pena dele. No fundo, ele é só um carinha esquisito tentando se encontrar, mas ele tem que fingir que é tudo que ele não é, como um cara atlético ou descolado. Dá pra dizer que isso fode com a cabeça dele. Claro que, quando sinto pena do Nathan, a melhor cura é conversar com ele. Aí, você lembra que a cara que ele herdou dos Prescott é incrivelmente socável. |-|Rachel= Rachel Como descrever Rachel Amber? Eu tô tentando encontrar as palavras certas desde que agente se conheceu. O doido da Rachel é que tinha tudo pra odiar ela com todas as minhas forças. Digo, ela é aluna nota 10, amada por todo mundo na escola — alunos e professores inclusive. Ela adora atuar, e até já ouvi dizer que ela faz bicos de modelo. Aposto que recebe todo o apoio do pai promotor e da mãe dona de casa exemplar. Parece a receita perfeita da pessoa insuportável. Mesmo assim, a Rachel consegue fugir totalmente do estereótipo de menina de ouro riquinha. Aliás, ela foge de todos os estereótipos. Ela deve ser a pessoa menos previsível que eu já conheci. E não é só porque, quando eu conheci ela, ela me ajudou a acabar com uns babacas num show de rock. É por causa da energia que ela emite. Tipo, quando você tá com ela, parece que tudo é possível. Caralho, parece que tô apaixonada por ela, né? Eu fico torcendo pra ela revelar alguma coisa bizarra sobre ela, tipo uma coleção de selos, ou ser viciada em memes de gatinhos. Algo que deixe ela um pouquinho menos... indescritivelmente foda. |-|Damon= Damon É só passar alguns minutos com o Damon Merrick para perceber que ele é um cara tranquilão que curte jardinagem no tempo livre e adora arco-iris e unicórnios. Ah, além de caçar quem deve dinheiro dinheiro para ele. São os pequenos prazeres da vida. Honestamente, não conheço ele muito bem. Eu sei que ele cobra todas as dívidas, que o nome dele está escrito por toda a serraria e que ele assusta até o Frank. Acho que eles trabalham juntos, mas diferente do Frank, ele morde tanto quanto ladra. Todo mundo que estava na serraria naquela noite parecia conhecer ele, mas quando eu perguntava sobre o cara, a galera se fechava toda. E só um sujeitinho bem casca-grossa botaria medo na bandidagem de Arcadia Bay. '' ''A única coisa que todos disseram? Que o cara é encrenca. |-|James e Rose= James e Rose Você não pode confiar em gente normal. Pergunta a Rachel. O pai dela parece o cara mais normal "normal" do planeta, mais também é um safado traidor. Pensando bem, talvez isso é normal? O que é foda, é que a Rachel e os pais delas pareciam se dar bem antes. James é o novo Promotor Público de Arcadia Bay, por isso que a família da Rachel se muodu pra cá de Orange Country. Apesar do trabalho dele, James não age como um agente da lei o tempo todo, diferente de um cara que quer se passar por meu pai. Rose, a mãe da Rachel, também parece ser bem decente. Com certeza ela ama a Rachel e o James. Pobre senhora. O que quer que aconteça na família da Rachel, ainda parece que ela ama os pais dela. E talvez é só isso que importa? Eu certamente iria preferir ter um pai safado e mentiroso do que um pai morto. |-|Sera= Sera O que dizer sobre a mulher tão misteriosa que a própria filha só ficou sabendo da existência dela agora? Pelo que o James contou, a Sera é viciada em drogas e se envolveu num monte de coisa maluca. E, quano digo drogas, quero dizer overdose num beco escuro, não fumar um bagulho enquanto assiste anime. Quando a Rachel era bebê, a Sera ficava doidona quando devia tá cuidando dela. A situação ficou tão zoada que o James teve que levar a Rachel pra longe. O engraçado é que, mesmo enquanto o James falava sobre todas as coisas terríveis que a Sera fez, ele ainda parecia... sei lá. Obcecado, eu acho. Dava pra ver o poder que ela tinha sobre ele. Na verdade, quando ele tava falando sobre como a Sera coustamava ser adorável e magnética, eu só conseguia pensar na Rachel. Será que o James também enxerga isso? Talvez é por isso que ele tem tanto medo dela. Enfim, agora a Sera tá em Arcadia Bay tentando se encontrar com a Rachel. Depois de anos aceitando o dinheiro do James pra ficar longe, de repente ela quer um relacionamento com a filha. O James parece cético. E a Rachel... Nem posso imaginar pelo que ela tá passando. Fichário 20171109022543_1.jpg|Fichário da Chloe Price 20171109022550_1.jpg|Fichário da Max Caulfield 20171109022554_1.jpg|Fichário de Nathan Prescott 20171109022556_1.jpg|Fichário de Rachel Amber 20171109022559_1.jpg|Fichário de Mikey e Steph 20171109022602_1.jpg|Fichário de William Price 20171109022608_1.jpg|Fichário de Damon Merrick 20171109022610_1.jpg|Fichário de Drew North 20171109022614_1.jpg|Fichário de Eliot Hampden 20171109022617_1.jpg|Fichário de Frank Bowers 20171109022620_1.jpg|Fichário de James e Amber Rose 20171109022623_1.jpg|Fichário de Joyce e David 20171220221108_1.jpg|Fichário de Sera Gearhardt en:Chloe's Character Notes ru:Заметки Хлои о персонажах Categoria:Diário da Chloe Categoria:Gameplay (Before the Storm) Categoria:Gameplay Categoria:Life is Strange: Before the Storm Categoria:Chloe Price